


Between Kings

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Delubrum, M/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way for one King to unwind then spend some special time with his fellow royalty?</p>
<p>For Maris, for making me some lovely, amazing art.  Sets in my headcanon for the King AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Kings

If anyone asked Jack what made him happiest, they would be shocked to find out that it was not being deep within the earth mining resources to help build up the Great Land. He might have replied as such if he had not met Scottish dressed man Ryan from the next few kingdoms over.

 

Looking back on their first meetings as heirs to their respective thrones, Jack hid a smile as he made his way back to the castle. He was a hell-raiser as a kid, but was picked on for the longest time for carrying around his stuffed animal. Jack had stood up for him against others and since then, the two had been inseparable.

 

Their relationship had grown significantly since then, Jack mused. From shy little boys, to awkward teenagers fumbling around to the grown Kings they were today. He was proud of himself and of the growth his kingdom had experienced since he became King; no thanks to the love of his life.

 

As such, he was quite happy to finally have time alone to spend with said man, both men busy in their Kingship.

  
  
  


As he opened the door to their bedroom, only a few torches lit  up the wooden walls gave off an unearthly glow. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, the click echoing out around him.

 

“Ryan?” he called out. A shuffle of movement from behind him answered his call and as Jack turned to face what caused it, his jaw dropped.

 

“You’re going to catch flies if you do that.” came a voice from the shadows. The man moved forward and Ryan appeared in the glow of the torches. His dark blond hair was ruffled up, sticking up every which way. His blue eyes, uncharacteristically dark with lust gazes up and down Jack’s body; Jack shivered at the sensation. Ryan walked around Jack in a circle, his hand trailing on his body as he did so.

 

“Is something the matter?” Ryan smirked at the reactions he was getting. He took a few steps backwards and propped a leg on the wall behind him, extending an arm up and behind his head. Jack audibly gulped from the sight; Ryan was shirtless and his muscles rippling at every miniscule move. The hand that was not behind his head slowly crept up his leg, ever so slightly pulling up his kilt, his stockings a bright red against his pale legs.

 

“Ryan..” Jack moaned, unable to contain himself anymore and slammed Ryan against the wooden wall in which he was leaning. He groaned in pain at first, but that was drowned out in pleasure as Jack placed his leg in between his own. The rough feel of the other gents clothing against his bare skin caused a flurry of friction and sensations in Ryan.

 

“Jack...please..” Ryan begged, his voice gaining a whine to it that made Jack’s heart flutter. Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Ryan’s lips, moving against and with them all at once. He pulled back and glanced in his eyes, the blue almost taken over by the dilated pupils.

 

“Are you sure?” Jack whispered into Ryan’s lips. Without a moments hesitation, Ryan nodded and pressed up to seal his lips with Jacks again. Jack took in a deep breath of air through his nose before pressing back again Ryan, easily gaining control and dominance over the slightly taller man. He grabbed his wrist and flipped him around, shoving the hands on the wall in front of them and bending him over at the waist.

 

“Keep them there.” Jack demanded, his voice deeper than usual. Ryan could only nod and let the man dominate over him. Jack flipped the kilt up over his waist and let out a moan and the naked rear end presented to him. He brought his hand back and slapped it forward, the resounding smack music to his ears.

 

“Stay put.” he told the man and went to gather a simple lubricant they had made for such occasions. He found the jar located in his cabinet drawer in the on-suite bathroom before coming back. Ryan was still perched against the wall, having not moved.

 

“Such a good boy.” Jack whispered running his fingers deftly across his cheeks making sure to avoid his entrance. A low, drawn out whine came from Ryan as Jack teased him; he slowly thrust his hips back in hopes of penetration.

 

“All in due time, my liege.” Jack chuckled, finding Ryan’s eagerness once more entertaining. Ryan’s legs started to shake in anticipation as the sounds of a belt unbuckling and clothes being moved about. Cold slick fingers found their way back to Ryan’s entrance and said man jumped in surprise. Without hesitation, a finger made its way inside, relaxing the muscles there. Quickly a second finger joined in, spreading and scissoring open the older man - they both needed this fast and as soon as possible.

 

“Just get on with it...Jack, fuck please.” Ryan growled at the man behind him. A slap on his ass was made for his demand, and the fingers pulled out completely.

 

“You want it rough then, James? Can’t wait to take a cock like the whore you are? Some king.” Jack scoffed, taking more of the lubricant and rubbing it on his hardened cock before gripping Ryans hips forcefully with one hand. With his other he rubbed his cock tentatively over his entrance.

 

“What is it you want, James?” Jack asked of shivering man.

 

“Jack please.” Ryan whimpered. Jack hissed, dropping his cock and reaching up to Ryan’s head to grab a hold of his hair and pulled sharply. Ryan yelped in turn, a strangled sob coming from his throat at being pulled back at an awkward position.

 

“I didn’t hear you boy.” Jack whispered in his ear.

 

“I need your fucking cock inside me. I want to be made your little, whiny bitch,” Ryan got out as Jack released his hair. He put his hands back on the wall as he was told earlier, “I want you to dominate me and control me, make me feel like the cockslut I am.”

 

Guiding his cock once more to Ryan’s entrance, the only warning Jack gave was a small laugh as he pushed his way forward into the warm body. Once he was fully sheathed in Ryan, his hand went up to his neck, grasping it semi-tightly in his hand and cutting off only a little bit of air circulation to make Ryan’s experience more pleasurable.

 

And Jack was rough.

 

He’d pull out almost completely before snapping his hips forwards once more into Ryan, making the man scream and moan his name out in pleasure. His hand would dig into his hips, leaving small, red crescent marks on his skin and almost bruising. Ryan would gasp for breath with each thrust as the hand around his neck would tighten in rhythm with the movements. Ryan could only repeat Jack’s name as his prostate was hit repeatedly, begging him for release.

 

With an animalistic sound coming forth from Jack’s throat, he released his load into Ryan, panting heavily. He pulled out and grab the back of Ryan’s hair once more, pulling him up straight and causing a bit of blood rush. The hand on the mans hip reached forward to the member in need and wrapped his hand tight around it, giving it a few pumps.

 

“Come for me James.” Jack whispered in Ryan’s ear before biting down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder. With a cry of Jack’s name, Ryan climaxed as well.

 

Both men collapsed to the floor exhausted with Ryan crawling over on top of the still clothed Jack, who in turn was pulling his pants back up.

 

“Hi Jack.” Ryan mumbled curling up to his side. Jack wrapped an arm around him before pressing a kiss to his temple.

  
“Hello to you to. Thanks for the wonderful welcome, love.” was his reply. Only the sounds of heavy breathing echoed back at him as Ryan had fallen asleep, exhausted. Jack laughed quietly and made them more comfortable on the floor before closing his eyes and taking a short nap as well.


End file.
